


Jacob's Calm

by theStarfly



Series: Fantastic Fanatic [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cool in the Face of Danger, Gen, Jacob Kowalski is a BAMF, POV Newt Scamander, POV Third Person Limited, Raid at The Blind Pig, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStarfly/pseuds/theStarfly
Summary: Newt hadn't noticed before now how collected Jacob managed to stay in the face of the unknown... it's highly impressive.





	

Newt realizes it for the first time during the MACUSA’s raid on The Blind Pig, but doesn’t have time to process it during the chaos between rescuing Pickett and trying not to get caught and sent to his death.

In the whirlwind and commotion of shouting felons and disapparations, Jacob is… surprisingly calm. Especially for a bumbling man barely able to carry a conversation without interrupting himself with a nervous laugh. Especially for a muggle.  
In the action, Newt didn’t think of it, had barely thought of it since he first tried to obliviate the man and was met with a suitcase to the head and a far-off apology, but Jacob Kowalski was undoubtedly a muggle. A no-maj by any definition— no magic himself, and no life experience with magic either.  
Yet here was this muggle, surrounded by the panic of a no-holds-barred magic battle, a raid of truly unfortunate proportions for those involved, and he seemed to be perfectly comfortable and in his element, taking out Gnarlak and relaxing into Queenie’s hold as she disapparated them from the scene.  
This muggle, unintentionally or not, had saved Pickett from servitude. And hadn’t broken a single bead of sweat, even after only just being cured of a Murtlap bite. Newt could see why perhaps they had been reluctant to inform the man of the ending of the war when the time came— he would have been invaluable in defense against militant civilians and any other straggling rebels unwilling to acknowledge the defeat. Obviously, good in a bar fight, too.  
When they re-apparated in front of the Macy’s department store, Newt was not the only one to have noticed. Queenie was covertly admiring the man from behind her curtain of curls. Tina was all-out staring.  
Jacob himself, however, seemed unaware of his admirers, and instead turned to Newt with a grin. “So, that’s how youse guys fight?”  
Newt shrugged and let his fringe fall a bit more into his eyes. “I… I suppose, yes. More of a round-up, really. With a duel there tends to be more, ah. Fighting. Rather than the running.” He glanced toward Tina, who appeared to be attempting to convey severe judgment through any telepathic means at her disposal. Thankfully, she was not the sister who had inherited that power. He felt only a vague sense of unease at her questioning of his abilities.  
Battles with humans weren’t particularly his specialty, he thought with a rather uncharitable snarl, gaze riveted on a particularly interesting patch of sidewalk. It wasn’t as though Tina had a much better track record.  
Queenie stifled a giggle, and Newt’s shoulders stiffened further. He could just feel the heat staining his cheeks red, freckles sure to be standing out in stark relief to— “hey! Is that purse…”  
“… floating?” finished Jacob, dubiously.  
And Newt could relax with a sigh of relief. Dougal had come to his rescue, saved once more from human interaction.


End file.
